


The Five Times Robb Punched A Guy Over Sansa And The One Time It Was Different

by MelodyMay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyMay/pseuds/MelodyMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching over Sansa is not easy, defending her is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Robb Punched A Guy Over Sansa And The One Time It Was Different

**I.**

The first time is with Sansa's first boyfriend, which is fitting. Robb had known he was a little shit, but nothing he or any of there siblings said would convince Sansa of it. He thought he'd have to finally come to terms with Joffrey after Sansa and him had been together for over a year with no sign of breaking up. Sansa was every bit in love with him now as she was when they first got together.  

It ends though, when Sansa comes home with a black eye. His best friend, Jon, had found her coming out of the girls bathroom at school after his swim meet, crying and hiding her half her face behind a small hand. It takes a promise of watching The Notebook, going mini golfing and two plates of lemon cakes, for Sansa to admit it was Joffrey. 

Jon took Sansa out to grab the first plate of lemon cakes as Robb drove to Joffrey Baratheon's house. He knocks on the door and drags Joffrey to his car when he opens the door. He punches him twice, once in each eye, before shoving him out the car and driving away. When he shows up to school with two black eyes and a slightly crooked nose, he can't help but notice Sansa hiding a smile behind her hand. 

**II.**

The second time Robb punched someone over Sansa was a drunken mistake on both their parts. He's out with Theon and Jon, at some party the Tyrell kids were throwing. Him and Theon had both drinken beyond their wits and were shouting japes back and forth and chatting up pretty girls. Jon sulked behind them, only drinking a coke due to being the designated driver. He noticed Sansa sitting next to Willas Tyrell, whispering in his ear. He knows she's 16 and can make her own choices, but the alcohol ebs him closer. He only stops when Theon calls him back. 

"Let em be, there about to start snogging," And sure enough as he looks back, Sansa and Willas are locked in a tight embrace. Theon begins leading him away as he adds on, "Get over it, with tits like those, I'm sure she's experienced." 

Jon chokes on the coke he'd been drinking and excuses himself, his face completely red. Robb and Theon watch him leave before Robb turns back to his friend. Robb punches the smirk off Theons face. Sure they both know there's a slim chance of them remembering this tomorrow morning, but Theon stops his jokes about Robb's little sister there. Sansa never hears of this, but Robb notices her absence later in the night. 

The car ride home is awkward. With Theon passed out in the back seat, Robb grumpily staring at the back of Sansa's head, Sansa looking anywhere but at the guys in the car, and Jon's face reddening when Sansa catches him glancing at her. 

**III.**

The third time is with a man twice his age. He's in his senior year and showering in the change room after a football meet. He walks out drying his hair with a towel, whistling a light tune. He's heading to his car when he gets a text from his girlfriend to get a bag she left in the girls change room. She assures him it's empty, her and Sansa being the last ones out. 

He continues to whistle as he enters the girls change room. His whistling dies when he sees a large man in a make out session with a redhead. At the sound of his footsteps they detach themselves and he gets a good look at the couple. He drops his tower as he realizes its Sansa with the football teams coach, Sandor Clegane. He gapes at them before snapping back into focus. He makes Sansa leave the room, she hurries away blushing redder than her hair.  

Coach Clegane sees his fist coming but makes no attempts to block his hit. He hits him squarely on his jaw on the burnt side of his face. He barely reacts, he just rubs his jaw while inspecting Robb. 

"Aye you’re a good one, keep the little bird away from lads like me." 

Coach Clegane doesn't come back to school after that and Sansa makes sure to ignore Robb for at least three weeks. 

**IV.**

The fourth time is with the first boyfriend of Sansa's, Robb genuinely liked. Harry Hardyng was on his college football team and Robb considered him one of his closer friends. Him and Sansa made a lovely couple as his mother always commented when he came over for dinner.  

Harry Hardyng was all smiles and dimples, with perfect straight white teeth. A career in football and a happy marriage, easily seen in his future. 

He didn't seem him and Sansa often, due them attending Vale University across the country. He only catches up with Harry when him and his team come to play against Winterfell's Wolves. They chat about school life, and Harry seems to lack his regular motivation to talk about Sansa. It's only when he catches Harry and a cheerleader, Myranda Royce, making out under the bleachers does he fully see Harry. 

Myranda bolts at the sight of her friends brother. As Harry smiles bashfully, awkwardly ruffling his blonde hair, he tries to back away. He's not quick enough as he makes a run for it, Robb easily catching the back of his Jersey. Robb punches him square in the mouth, knocking out three of his white teeth. When Sansa hears of this she thanks him and speaks of how he should've left some teeth for her to knock out. 

**V.**

The fifth time is probably the worst. Sansa's still at Vale University. Her marks are good, possibly a little to good in law. When he's in the Vale visiting her over a long weekend, he bring this up over Chinese. She shrugs, saying Professor Baelish knew her mother and was just helping her. Sansa seems uncomfortable discussing her Professor, which raises Robb's suspicions even more. 

He stays for a couple days and nothing is amiss, until Sansa gets called down to her law class. She leaves, unaware of her big brother following her. He ends up hiding behind a large plant as Sansa meets Baelish. They speak and nothing causes Robb to leap out and defend his sister.  

There conversation ends with Baelish opening his arms and Sansa, very reluctantly giving him a hug. Sansa stands stiffly, her posture growing rigged as Baelish's hands grope her bottom. Robb's already out of his bush when Baelish's tongues down his sisters throat, and Sansa tries to pry herself away. Robb's on top of Baelish in a heartbeat, pounding his face. As Robb calls the cops, Baelish tells Sansa of how she'll be kicked out of the school without him. Sansa cries when the police show up. 

**+1.**

The sixth time is different. The day is bright and smiles are everywhere. The weather turned out relatively warm, with the light fall of snow. The guest take their seats as the ceremony begins. Robb's the one to knock on the door of the room Sansa's in. She peaks out a blue eye before opening the door completely. The dress is long with a fur shawl thrown over her shoulders. He kisses her cheek and tells her how beautiful she is. 

He leads her down the Isle, in place of their father. The crowd is hushed and his mother wipes tears from her eyes. He see's his siblings at the end of the Isle. Arya, tugging on the hem of her dress, Bran in his wheelchair proudly standing next to the groom, Rickon standing next to Bran looking bored to be there. And the man he always considered a brother, Jon Snow.  

Him and Sansa stare at each other beaming. He passes Sansa off to Jon and leaves to take his place next to Bran as Jons best man. He quickly gives Jon a quick punch on the shoulder. Jon continues to smile at Sansa as Robb leans in and quietly informs him. 

"Careful with her, she's my little sister you know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else live for protective brother Robb? Cause I do.


End file.
